Big Time Mistake
by leeann-schmidt
Summary: On the night before her birthday, Kennedy finds Logan drunk. She takes him back to her house and things quickly heat up. Logan doesn't remember the one night stand the next day. When Kennedy finds out she's pregnant, she does all she can to find Logan.
1. Chapter 1

"This is going to be the best birthday ever!" I exclaimed as I hugged my best friend, Caitlynn. "I can't believe you got us front row tickets to Big Time Rush!"

"There's more in the bag," Caitlynn said laughing. "Keep looking."

I reached inside the bag and pulled out two laminated badges on lanyards labeled _VIP. _I screamed. "You got us meet and greets, too?"

"And sound check," she said. "Happy early birthday, Kennedy."

"You're the greatest best friend ever!"

"I know, I know. Now, the concert is tomorrow night. That's why I'm giving you this two days early. Sound check is at 4, meet and greet at 5, and the concert is at 7."

"I can't wait!"

I ran to my closet trying to find what to wear. It needed to be cute, but comfortable. I decided on skinny jeans and a batman shirt-just for Logan.

"Kennedy, you need to calm down," Caitlynn said as she tried to hold me down in my seat.

"I can't," I said. "Big Time Rush is on the other side of that curtain!"

As if on cue, the boys ran onstage.

"Hello, Dallas!" Logan said into the microphone.

"Before we get started," Kendall said, "we have something to do. Now, I understand we have a girl in the front row who has a birthday tomorrow."

Caitlynn nudged me and smiled. I looked at her with a shocked expression on my face.

"Kennedy Young," Carlos said, "come on up!"

Caitlynn pushed me towards Ranel and he led me onstage.

"So, Kennedy," Logan said putting his arm over my shoulder, "how old will you be tomorrow?"

"Seventeen," I said quietly into the microphone.

"Well, happy early birthday," he said smiling. I smiled back and I could tell my face was bright red.

"What's your favorite song, Kennedy?" James asked.

I had to think. "I love them all so much," I replied, "but Worldwide is my all time favorite."

"Then sit down, relax, and listen."

The boys sat down and I sat between James and Logan. James had his hand on my knee and Logan was holding my hand as they sang. During the last chorus, Kendall came up behind me and put his arm around my neck. I was crying. Hard.

"I hope you have a happy birthday, Kennedy," Logan said. He kissed me on the cheek.

I managed to choke out a "Thank you" and went back to my seat.

After the concert, I was still on cloud nine.

"How did you even manage that?" I asked when we got to the apartment.

"I have my connections," she said smiling. "Now I'm going to Jason's for a bit. I'll be home at like 3 tomorrow."

"See you then."

Not long after she left, I went to the kitchen to get a drink. I was disappointed when I saw there was nothing.

"I guess I'll go to Wal-Mart," I sighed.

When I got to the store, I went straight to the drink aisle. I overheard someone's conversation.

"_Did you see that drunk guy outside? He's so out of it."_

"_Yeah. He looks like that Logan guy from that Nickelodeon band."_

I gasped. Logan was outside drunk? It couldn't be. I listened closer.

"_Last I saw him, he was out by the carwash."_

I quickly paid for my drink and drove to the car wash.

There he was. Logan Henderson. He was leaning against the wall laughing. I got out of the car.

"Logan!" I yelled. He looked up. "Logan, come here."

"OK, girl," he slurred. He started towards me stumbling more than once. "Hey, aren't you Kennedy?"

"Yes," I said slightly annoyed. "Logan, what are you doing out here?"

"I don't know," he muttered.

"What hotel are you staying at?" I asked. "I'll take you back." He shrugged.

He was really starting to annoy me. He was walking around, drunk of his ass. And he reeked of alcohol.

"Logan, you're coming back to my apartment," I said pulling him to the car. "You're too drunk. You're not staying out here all night."

After stumbling many times, I finally managed to get Logan to my room.

"Ugh, Logan, you smell horrible," I complained. "Why are you drunk?"

"The boys were annoying me," he said, his words still slightly slurred. "So I had a few and I left. I don't remember where I was."

"Well, you're staying here for the night. I don't trust you out there alone."

"Thanks," he said starting to sober up a little. He took off his shoes and started to undo his belt.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" I yelled.

"I sleep in my boxers," he said. "I can't sleep in jeans. It doesn't work for me." He took his pants and his button up shirt off, leaving him in just his t-shirt and boxers.

"This is not real," I muttered as I headed for the living room.

"You know," Logan said, "you can sleep in here. You don't have to sleep on the couch. It won't bother me. I'd feel bad if you slept in there because of me."

I shrugged and got in the bed beside Logan.

"You're a really nice person, Kennedy," Logan said softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I yawned. "After what you and the boys did for me onstage, it's the least I can do."

"Happy birthday, by the way," he said.

I shivered. "Thanks."

"You cold?" he asked. I nodded. "I can warm you up if you want."

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"I'm talking about a little birthday present," he said seductively.

My breath hitched as Logan slowly moved his hand up my shirt. He rolled over and hovered above me. He leaned down and showered my neck in small kisses. He made his way to my lips. His tongue grazed my lips, begging for entrance. I gasped and he took it as an invitation. His tongue explored my mouth as my mind tried to comprehend what was going on. I pushed him away.

"Logan, what are you doing?" I said breathless.

"I'm giving you your birthday present," he said as his lips made their way back to my neck. I groaned quietly.

"Logan, we barely know each other," I reminded him. "This isn't r-"

He covered my mouth with his hand and put his lips by my ear. "Do, pretty girl, don't speak."

I shivered as his teeth grazed my earlobe. His hand slid up my back and found its way to the clasp of my bra. He undid it like a pro.

His lips came back to mine and the make out session continued. I could feel his erection digging into my thigh. I pressed my leg into him and he moaned into the kiss.

"I need you now, Kennedy," he growled into my ear.

In a movement faster than humanly possible, his shirt was on the ground. His hands found the hem of my shirt, only breaking the kiss to pull my shirt over my head where it joined his on the floor.

_**Author's note:**_

_**So.. yeah. The reason I didn't go into the smut is because I suck at writing smut. I really do. I'm just an awkward virgin white kid. Yep.**_

_**Anyways.**_

_**Here is the first chapter! I hope you like it! I hope to get some reviews :]**_

_**I don't think that this story will be very long.. Maybe 10 chapters? Idk. I'll just see how it plans out.**_

_**But I hope you guys like it!**_

_**And I have a feeling that Caitlynn's traits are going to resemble the traits of my actual best friend Jillian. I just know it. She's going to be sarcastic, yet helpful at the same time :P**_

_**-Xoxo, LeeAnn**_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up when the sunlight came through the window. I groaned and rolled over to avoid the unwanted light. I realized I wasn't alone. I saw the messy brown hair and jumped out of the bed.

"No, no, no," I whispered. "That didn't happen." My mind flashed back to last night.

"_Do, pretty girl, don't speak."_

I glanced over to the corner where Logan's clothes were. I had insisted on getting dressed after, but Logan passed out before he could.

I heard something buzzing and found Logan's phone in his pants pocket. There was a text from Kendall.

"_**Logan, dude, where are you? I've called you like a million times! We leave in like an hour. Where'd your drunk ass pass out?"**_

Kendall called.

"It's about fucking time, Logan!" he yelled.

"Kendall," I said, "it's, uh, Kennedy."

"Wait, the birthday girl from yesterday?" he asked.

"Yeah," I laughed nervously. "I was at the store around one this morning and Logan was stumbling around drunk. He couldn't remember the hotel name, so I brought him back to my place and he, uh, passed out."

"Of course," he muttered angrily. "Is there any way you can bring him to the Hilton?"

"Yeah." I hung up and went to wake up Logan.

He opened his eyes and gave me a confused look. "Kennedy?" he asked. "Ugh, what happened last night?"

"You were drunk," I said.

He sighed. "Oh, yeah."

"I brought you back here, and before you passed out, we sort of kind of, uh…"

He noticed my hesitation. "We what?" he asked nervously.

I took a deep breath. "We had sex, Logan," I said quietly. I watched his eyes widen and look at his clothes on the ground. "It's OK. I'll let you get dressed and then I have to take you to your hotel. Kendall is freaking out."

"Shit," he mumbled.

I changed in the bathroom. I couldn't get my mind off last night. I had a one night stand with Logan Henderson and he didn't even remember it. I walked out of the bathroom just as Caitlynn walked in the apartment.

"Caitlynn!" I said with apparent shock. "I didn't expect you to be home till 3!" I looked at the clock. It was only 10.

"And I didn't expect you up till 2," she said laughing. I let out a fake laugh. She noticed my nervousness. "Kennedy, what's going on?"

"Well, you see-" Logan walked out of my room before I could finish. Caitlynn's jaw dropped. "Um, Caitlynn, this is Logan. Logan, this is my best friend Caitlynn."

They said hi and I explained that if I didn't get Logan to the hotel, Kendall would kill me. As soon as the front door shut, Caitlynn texted me.

"_**I expect details when you get home!"**_

When we got to the Hilton, Kendall was waiting outside with an angry expression on his face.

"Logan, are you fucking stupid?" Kendall yelled as soon as Logan opened the car door. "Do you realize what could've happened if anyone but Kennedy had found you?"

Logan rolled his eyes and looked at me. "Thank you, Kennedy. For everything." He kissed my cheek.

"You're welcome, Logan," I said. "Maybe one day we'll see each other again?" Logan nodded as Kendall dragged him into the hotel.

Caitlynn attacked me with questions as soon as I got home.

"Was that seriously Logan Henderson in your room? How'd that happen? Where'd you find him? What did you two do last night? And don't try to say nothing. Your neck is covered in hickies and I want details!"

"Cat," I said trying to calm her down, "one question at a time."

"What happened?" she asked excitedly.

"He was drunk outside of Wal-Mart," I explained. "I went to get a drink and he was there. He couldn't remember the hotel name, so I brought him here. Then we started making out.

She knew there was more. "And?"

I sighed. There was no point and trying to hide it from her. "And I woke up with a sore pelvis and a pile of Logan Henderson's clothes on my floor."

"You and Logan had sex?" she screamed.

"Shhh!" I said loudly. "I don't want the whole building to know!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure they heard you last night," she said while laughing. I threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up, Caitlynn."

"This is so weird, though!"

I sighed. "I know! He's 22 and I just turned 17. I'm not even sure that's legal. Not that anybody will ever find out." I glared at her. "You better not mention this to anybody. Ever."

I walked to my room and noticed an unfamiliar white cloth on the floor. I picked it up. Logan left his shirt here? He must've forgotten to put it back on under his plaid button up. I almost put it in the trash, but I decided to keep it.

"It'll bring good memories," I said to myself.

_***Logan's P.O.V***_

I woke up after yet another restless night. I kept dreaming about Kennedy. The way her blue eyes sparkled and her brown curls hung perfectly around her face. I shook my head and sighed. I had to tell someone.

"Hey, James," I said sitting down next to him. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," he said.

"Remember that girl, Kennedy, that found me when I was drunk a couple weeks ago?" I asked. He nodded so I continued. "Well, I didn't just pass out when I got back to her place. I wasn't thinking right. We started making out and… We kind of had a one night stand."

"You fucked her…and just left?"he asked. He was shocked.

"James, I'm pretty sure that's what a one night stand is."

"Dude," he said shaking his head, "that's crazy. Does anybody else know?"

I shook my head. "I haven't told anybody. She might've told her roommate. I just had to talk to someone about it. It was bothering me. I feel like such a dick right now."

"All you can really do is forget about it."

I nodded. Forget about it. I could do that. Well, I could try.

_***Kennedy's P.O.V***_

A million things were running through my mind. I couldn't focus on anything but that little plus sign on the plastic stick I held in my hand. Tears formed in my eyes and quickly fell down my face.

"No, no, no," I said to myself. "This can't be real!"

"Kennedy," Caitlynn said while pounding on the bathroom door, "what's wrong?"

I ignored her and kept crying. I set the test on the counter.

My mind flashed back to that night. I thought about the way Logan and I fit together perfectly. I thought about our conversation that night. Never in a million years did I think that this would happen.

"Kennedy, open the door!" Caitlynn yelled. I finally did. "What's wrong?" I looked at the test on the counter and her eyes followed mine. "Oh my God."

"Caitlynn," I said. I let out a loud sob and she pulled me in for a hug.

"Is it his?" she asked quietly.

"It h-has to b-be," I sobbed into her shoulder. "I've n-never been w-with anybody e-else."

"Oh my God," she repeated. "This has to be a dream, Kennedy. I mean, it was a one night stand. What are the chances-"

"It's not a dream, Caitlynn," I interrupted her. I finally calmed down enough to speak properly. "I'm pregnant, Caitlynn. I'm pregnant with Logan Henderson's kid and he'll probably never even know."

_**Author's note:**_

_**Usually I don't update that fast, but I felt like Jillian would eat me. So… Here's chapter two. I was up till almost 2 this morning writing this. She better love me.**_

_**Reviews would be nice…. Hint hint :]**_

_**If you haven't figured it out yet, the italics are flashbacks, and the BOLD italics are the text messages. Yeah.**_

_**Oh, and Jillian, I have one thing to say to you…..**_

_**RAWR.**_

_**-Xoxo, LeeAnn**_


	3. Chapter 3

"You're sure you don't want to tell him?" Caitlynn asked.

"I've tweeted him like a million times in the past week," I mentioned. "I told him it was important. I've also tweeted the other boys. It's useless, Caitlynn."

"Well don't give up!" she said. "The baby needs a dad. And just think of the child support you could get!"

I laughed. "I'm just glad I graduated early. I would not want to deal with that."

She laughed, too. Then she turned serious. "Are you gonna tell your parents?"

I shrugged and sighed. "I mean, I guess I should. It'll be their grandkid. But I know they'll freak."

"Well, you might want to figure out how to explain it."

"What are you-" The doorbell cut me off. I glared at her. "You did not."

"I'm sorry!" She went to answer the door. My parents walked in with a disappointed look.

"You're pregnant?" my mom asked.

"Caitlynn, you told them?" I exclaimed. She ran to her room and I sighed. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

My dad was furious. "Do you even know who the father is?"

"Of course, dad," I said. "I'm not a whore."

"Who is it and where is he?"

"His name is Logan. He's-" I stopped and bit my lip.

"He's what?" My dad crossed his arms.

"He's on tour," I said quietly.

"This Logan kid," my mom said, "is he from that one band you like?" I nodded. "How did that happen?"

"It was after the concert I went to the day before my birthday," I explained.

"He's in his twenties!" my father yelled. "That's illegal!"

"But we were both willing!" I yelled back. "You can't press charges anyways. You guys have no say in what I do anymore. It's my life. I can do what I want. I'm independent."

"You don't know how a baby will affect your life, Kennedy!" my mom said.

"It's my life," I repeated. "And I'm sure that when Logan finds out, he'll make sure-"

"He doesn't know?" my dad asked.

"He left for tour again the next morning."

"Kennedy Nicole Young, I am very disappointed in you."

I rolled my eyes. "You raised me. Just leave. Now." I opened the door. My parents left without another word.

***Logan's P.O.V***

"Logan," Kendall said, "I just got a tweet that said 'Kendall. It's Kennedy. Tell Logan I need to talk to him. It's important.' What's that about?"

I bit my lip. Kennedy.

"I got pretty much the same thing just now," Carlos said.

"Me too," James said.

"What's the user name?" I asked sitting down at the computer.

"Kennedy underscore love 150," Carlos answered.

I went to her twitter. Most of the tweets said the same thing. They were addressed to me, James, Kendall, or Carlos. I bit my lip again. I looked up at James and he was staring at me. I nodded to answer his unasked question. One tweet caught my eye and I read it.

'_I've only been pregnant for 5 weeks and I'm already tired of it!'_

My jaw dropped. Pregnant?

"Uh, James," I choked out. I motioned him over and pointed at the tweet.

"Wait," he said, "five weeks. It's that how long ago you two-"

I cut him off. "Yes!"

"You two what?" Kendall asked. "What the hell is going on, Logan?"

I sighed. "That night that I got drunk and stayed with Kennedy. We kind of… had a one night stand. And now she's pregnant, but I don't know if it's mine."

"What the fuck, Logan!" Kendall yelled. "What if it is yours? What are you gonna do?"

"I-I don't know. But it can't be mine. It just can't be."

***Kennedy's P.O.V***

"Guess who's coming to town next month?" Caitlynn asked as she shut the front door.

"Who?" I replied. I was paying more attention to the TV than I was to her.

"Your baby daddy."

My head snapped up. "What?"

"They're doing a signing at the store," she explained. "I'm working that day and my manager said I can bring you! We get to spend time with them before and after. You can tell Logan!"

My hand absentmindedly went to my stomach. "He'll know I'm pregnant. I'll be showing even more then. I'll be like 22 weeks. But I don't know if I can tell him, Cat."

"You have to, Kennedy. Your baby girl needs her daddy."

"I know," I sighed. "I just don't know if I'll be brave enough to."

She changed the subject. "Do you have names picked out yet?"

"I really only have a couple," I admitted. "Joelle. Or maybe Celeste. I'm not sure."

"They're both beautiful names," she smiled. She walked to her room. Just before she shut her door, she said, "Logan will love them!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I went to my room and let my mind wander.

In less than 20 weeks, I would be having Logan Henderson's baby. I still couldn't believe it. I smiled when I remembered that night.

"_I can warm you up if you want."_

I shivered involuntarily.

Logan Henderson. Logan Henderson's baby was inside me.

I jumped when my phone went off. Tweet from Kendall.

'_Still don't know if I want to kill Logan or not. He can be so stupid sometimes.'_

My breath stopped. Did Logan tell him? I shook my head. So what if he did? It doesn't matter.

***Logan's P.O.V***

"Carlos, look at this tweet," I groaned.

"Read it to me," he replied. "I don't wanna get up."

"Little Joelle kept me up all night and I'm so tired," I read aloud. "Carlos, I might have a daughter."

"Dude, stop thinking about it," he said. "You need to calm down."

I left the room.

The baby had to be mine. Kennedy told me that I was her first. And unless she lied or slept with someone else the next day, Joelle is mine.

"I have some news," James said as he walked into our shared hotel room.

"Good or bad?" I asked.

"It could be either one," he said. "We're going back to Dallas next week."

"We are?" I yelled. "I have to find Kennedy! I just have to!"

"She should be showing by now," James mentioned. "That could definitely be your conversation starter."

I rolled my eyes. "What am I supposed to say? I can't just ask if she's mine, can I? What if she isn't mine? Then I'll feel so stupid. Oh, God, but what if she is mine? What do I do? What do I say?"

"Logan!" James yelled to stop my rambling. "Dude, calm down. We can take care of that when we get there, OK?"

I nodded. "Yeah, OK."

James left the room and I started pacing.

Could I really have a daughter?

_****Author's note:**_

_**Sorry it took so long! I'll try to post chapter 4 as soon as I get it done…. Not almost 2 weeks after!**_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

_**-Xoxo, LeeAnn**_


	4. Chapter 4

_***Kennedy's P.O.V***_

"They just pulled up to the back door," Caitlynn told me. "You ready?"

"No," I admitted. "I'm terrified. What do I do? What do I say?"

"Calm down, Ken," she said. "Don't worry about it. Here he comes."

I looked up. Logan walked in behind Carlos and next to Kendall. Kendall looked annoyed. James tapped Logan's shoulder and pointed my way. He looked at me and smiled. Caitlynn pushed me towards him.

"Go, preggo," she said.

"I thought I told you not to call me preggo," I said while facing her. "I'm not a freaking spaghetti sauce." I turned around and ran into Logan.

"Hi, Kennedy," he said.

"Hey," I said shyly. "How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Same." I saw him glance down at my stomach and back to my face. "It's OK to ask, Logan."

"You're pregnant," he stated. "What are you having?"

"A little girl," I said while smiling. "Her name is Joelle."

"That's beautiful." He looked down nervously. "Who's the father?"

I took a breath to answer, but Carlos walked up.

"Come on, Logan," he said, "time to set up."

"Kennedy," Logan said, "wait for me?"

"I'll be here," I said weakly.

_***Logan's P.O.V***_

"Did you find out?" Carlos asked me.

"No," I said, "but I was about to. She was about to answer."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little," I admitted.

I sat down between Carlos and Kendall. He glared at me. I avoided eye contact.

"I don't think you should talk to her," Kendall said quietly.

"She's carrying my child, Ken," I replied. "Or, she most likely is, anyways."

Kendall's scowl turned to a fake smile when the first fan came up to the table. I glanced over at Kennedy. She was talking to Dustin. His hands were on her stomach. He looked up at her with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile. I saw her look over at me. She looked away quickly.

The CD signing was unending. I saw Kennedy arguing with Caitlynn. I could hear them, too.

"You have to tell him," Caitlynn said.

"I can't, Cat!" Kennedy whisper yelled. "If I tell him that he has a kid on the way, it could ruin his career."

"If you try raising this child on your own, you're going to ruin your life! You need him."

"She's mine," I whispered. Carlos looked over at me.

"Go talk to her," he said. "We're done here."

I walked over to Kennedy. "Hey."

"Hi," she half whispered. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Look, Kennedy," I said, "I'm sorry. I heard you talking to Caitlynn. I know Joelle's mine. I saw your Twitter messages, but I just-"

"You saw my messages and you didn't try to contact me?" she half yelled. "Logan, I've been carrying your kid for like 23 weeks. I've had morning sickness like no other. I've been sore. I've lost sleep over the fact that my daughter might never meet her father! I needed you, Logan."

"I'm sorry!" I repeated. "I was scared! I've never gotten anyone pregnant before! I didn't know how to react."

"You're acting like I know how to react! I've never been pregnant before. You were my first, Logan. I still feel like this is a dream. I'm having your kid in like 3 months, Logan."

"I know, I know. And I want to be there for you. And Joelle. I really do, but-"

"But you're famous," she said sadly. "You're famous. You can't have a kid. I understand. Just don't worry about it. I can handle it. "

"Kennedy!" I said desperately. "Like Caitlynn said. You'll ruin your life! I don't want you to do that."

"It's almost time to go," James said when he walked up. "We leave in about an hour." He glanced at Kennedy. "Hey, Kennedy."

"Hi, James," she whispered. She wiped her cheeks off. "I've gotta- I'm just- Bye." She wall but ran over to Caitlynn.

"James, Joelle is mine!" I said. "But she told me she can handle it. She doesn't want to ruin my career."

"You need to talk to her," James said. "Look at her." He turned me towards her. She was crying. "She's just upset. Go talk to her."

"Looks like Kendall beat me to it."

_***Kennedy's P.O.V***_

"Kendall, I don't really feel like talking," I said as he made me sit down. He sat down beside me.

"Then listen," he said. "Logan is the father, right?" I nodded. "Then let him be a father. Ever since he found out that you were pregnant, he's been freaking out. He even bought a crib and stroller and everything. He's been scared, though. He really wants this."

"I don't want him to worry about it," I said. "He needs to focus on the tour. He can't do that if he's in Dallas with me."

"Don't worry about his career," he said. "He'll be fine. And you can always come on tour with us, you know."

"I'm pretty sure you don't want a pregnant teenager on a bus with you," I laughed. "My hormones make me a bit of a bitch sometimes."

"I have to live with James. I'm sure I can handle you."

"Thanks, but I just don't know if I can do it. This whole thing has just been too much."

"We leave Dallas in about a week," he said softly. "Just think about it, please."

_***Logan's P.O.V***_

"She's more worried about you losing your job than anything else," Kendall said. "She doesn't want you to leave tour for her, so I told her she could come with us if she wanted."

"What'd she say?" I asked.

"She said she'd think about it," he said.

"Ugh," I groaned. "I just wish she would realize that I would put my career on the line for her and Joelle. I just know Joelle will be as beautiful as her mother is."

"Maybe you should just give her time," she mentioned. "Give her your number and tell her that you're here for her whenever she needs you."

"Maybe you're right." I sighed. I got my phone out and opened Twitter.

"_It's amazing how much one mistake can change your life. Permanently." _Send.

I glanced over at Kennedy as she got her phone out of her pocket. She started at the screen for a couple seconds, and then looked at me with a sad look. She looked back at Caitlynn. She embraced Kennedy in a hug. Then suddenly, Kennedy fell.

"Kennedy!" Caitlynn yelled as she shook her friend. "Kennedy, get up!"

I ran over to them and knelt down beside them. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know!" Caitlynn said frantically. "She just collapsed!"

"James!" I yelled. He jobbed over to us. "James, call an ambulance. Now!"

****Author's note:**

**Hey, Jillian, how much do you hate me? ;)**

**-Xoxo LeeAnn**


	5. Chapter 5

"She's going to be fine," the doctor explained. "She fainted because of the stress. When she leaves, she needs to relax."

"And what about her baby?" I asked. "The baby is OK, right?"

"The baby is perfectly healthy," he said. I sighed with relief.

"You gonna go in there?" Caitlynn asked.

"I don't know if I should," I said. "Maybe I should just go home."

"You're going in there, superstar," she demanded. She pushed me towards the door.

Kennedy was sitting up in the hospital bed. She was staring at the TV, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

She jumped slightly then shrugged. "OK, I guess. I'm tired, though."

"This is all my fault," I said as I sat down beside the bed.

"No, this is your fault," she said pointing to her stomach. She gestured to the hospital room. "This isn't."

"The doctor said you were stressed." I ran my hand through my hair. "And the stress is all my fault."

_***Kennedy's P.O.V***_

The way Logan was looking at me broke my heart. Tears were in his eyes. He kept running his hand through his hair. He looked so innocent. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't be mad at him. I just couldn't.

"Logan," I said softly, "it's not your fault. I'm fine. Joelle is fine. Nobody's hurt."

"If I would've never gotten drunk-"

"Logan, stop. Yes, my being pregnant is your fault. Yes, being pregnant is a pain in the ass. But it'll be worth it when Joelle is born."

"She's going to be beautiful," he said quietly. "Just like you."

I reached out and grabbed Logan's hand. He leaned forward and cupped my cheek in his hand. I sat up the best I could and slowly closed the distance between our lips. I smiled as we parted. There was a knock at the door.

"How ya doing, Ken?" Caitlynn asked when she walked in.

"I'm good," I smiled.

"Good to hear, preggo," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Cat, I'm not a damn pasta sauce."

"Awe, I think it's a cute nickname," Logan chuckled.

"Kennedy," Kendall said. I hadn't noticed him before. "Can I borrow your, uh, baby daddy for a minute?"

Logan let go of my hand and followed Kendall into the hall.

"Kendall is so pissed off right now," Caitlynn said suddenly. "He really wants to slap Logan."

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"He keeps telling me he's going to hit Logan" she explained. "He's so pissed off at him for getting you pregnant. He wishes they would've never come back to Dallas."

"What?" I repeated. "He was just telling me I could go on tour with them to be with Logan! I can't believe him. He-" I stopped when the door opened.

_***Logan's P.O.V***_

"Do you think she's going to go on tour with us?" Kendall asked.

"I'm hoping she will," I said hopefully. "I think she will."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," she said.

I stared at him. "It was your idea."

"I didn't think she would actually go!" he half yelled. He lowered his voice. "Logan, you could lose your job."

"I don't care about my job. I care about Kennedy and our daughter. I'm not leaving them alone."

"Logan, you barely know her."

"I don't care."

I turned around and walked back to Kennedy's room. She cut off in the middle of a sentence. Kendall walked in and she half glared at him. Then she looked at me.

"We need to talk," she said softly.

"Actually," Kendall said, "we ne-"

"Come on, blondie," Caitlynn said as she grabbed his arm and cut him off. "Let's go." She pulled him out the door.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Logan, go with Kendall," she said. "You can't stay with me and I can't go with you."

"Kennedy," I said, shocked, "what are you sa-?"

"Go on tour and forget about me," she said. She looked down. "It's what's best. Just go."

"I'm not leaving you," I said sternly. "I refuse to leave. Joelle is my responsibility, too. I don't care what Kendall thinks."

"This is ruining your friendship," she whispered. "I can't be responsible for that. I'm not going to do that."

"Kendall and I weren't really close anyways," I said.

"That's a lie and you know it," she snapped. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry, I just don't want this to ruin your career."

"None of that matters without you! I'd rather be with you and our daughter! I don't want to be separated."

"Even if you lose your job?"

I grabbed her hand. "Even if I lose my job. Kennedy, I want our daughter to have her father.

_***Kennedy's P.O.V***_

"What are you doing now?" Caitlynn asked when I was officially checked out of the hospital.

"Logan is taking me to dinner," I answered. "He's on his way back here. He went back to the hotel with James and Carlos."

"And Kendall?"

"I have no idea where he went," I said. "He's pissed at Logan."

"Can't really blame him," she said quietly.

I gawked at her. "Excuse me?"

"You're only seventeen," she explained. "He could get in trouble. He _is_ 22, remember?"

"Nobody knows my age. And I'm almost 18."

"Just like he's almost 23."

I rolled my eyes. "Age is just a number."

Caitlynn opened her mouth to speak, but Logan walked up. He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through mine.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

I gave his hand a soft squeeze. "Ready."

Logan waked me to his car and opened the door for me. I smiled.

Logan was just so sweet. I could just tell he would be a good father to Joelle.

_***Logan's P.O.V***_

There were some points during the night that I could tell Kennedy was thinking about something. Something was bothering her.

"Kennedy, are you OK?" I asked. "I can tell something's on your mind."

"It's nothing," she replied quietly. "It's fine."

"Don't lie," I said. "You can tell me." She looked up at me and sighed.

"Caitlynn doesn't blame Kendall for being mad," she said. "She understands and it's just bothering me."

"There's more."

She sighed again. "It's our ages."

"What about them?"

"You're 22." She looked down. "I'm only 17. We're five years apart."

"Age doesn't matter to me," I said softly. I lifted her chin and made her look at me. "You're what matters to me."

She smiled, but it was a sad smile. I leaned in. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the flash of paparazzi cameras. I didn't care. I ignored the flashes and closed the space between mine and Kennedy's lips.

****Author's note:**

**Sorry it took so long! But I didn't leave it at a cliff hanger this time… :)**

**-Xoxo L**


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't want you to stay in Dallas though," I whined to Kennedy as we sat on her couch.

"I just don't know if I can leave for 5 months," she explained. "I'm due in 3 months, remember?"

"Of course I remember," I said placing my hand on her stomach. "I just don't wanna leave. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," she said. "We'll stay in touch, though. Face time. Texting. Calling. I have to stay."

"We leave tomorrow if you change your mind."

"I won't."

I sighed and didn't bother to press on anymore.

Kennedy laid her head in my lap and I stroked her hair. She soon fell asleep. I could hear her soft snores over the TV. My phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" I half whispered into the phone.

"Hey," James said. "You still at Kennedy's?"

"Yeah," I answered, "what's up?"

"Kendall wants to know when you'll be back."

I sighed. "Probably not till tomorrow."

He repeated what I said. I heard rustling and Kendall's voice came through the phone.

"What aren't you coming back tonight?"

"It's my last night with Kennedy," I said softly. "I'm staying with her."

"Why are you so quiet?" Kendall asked.

"She's laying on me and she's asleep," I answered.

I gently lifted her head and stood up. She stirred, but never woke up. I tiptoed over to the open balcony door and stepped outside. I quietly shut the door.

"You get to spend so much time with her while she's sleeping," he said sarcastically.

"Kendall, you just don't understand," I said, my voice louder than before.

"Don't understand what?" he said. "Don't understand your so-called love for that chick who was whoring around with you?"

"Don't you dare call her a whore!" I yelled. "She is the farthest thing from that!"

"I'm pretty sure that if Zac Efron was to show up at her door and want in her pants, she'd let him."

"She would not! Kennedy is not whore! You just need to shut the fuck up!"

The glass door slid open.

"Logan?" Kennedy asked groggily. "What's going on?"

"You don't tell me to shut the fuck up!" Kendall yelled back. "I'm doing what's right for this band!"

"I have to go, Kendall."

"No, Logan, you're goi-"

"Bye, Kendall." I put my phone in my pocket.

"What's going on?" Kennedy repeated.

"Nothing, sweetie," I said. I put my arms around her.

"What were you and Kendall arguing about?" she mumbled into my chest.

"He's just being stupid," I assured her.

"I don't like how much you two are fighting because of me," she said sadly. "I'm messing everything up."

"No you're not," I said. "Kendall's just overreacting. He was getting mad at me for staying the night with you."

She nuzzled her head into my neck. "Let's go lay down."

Ignoring her protests, I picked her up and carried her to her room. I laid down next to her and pulled her close. We were silent for a long time, kissing every so often.

"Caitlynn isn't here, is she?" I asked.

"No, why?" she replied.

I put my hand on the small of her back and pulled her even closer. I placed my lips on hers as my hand made its way up her shirt to the clasp of her bra.

"Logan, she said. "Really?"

"It's our last night together for a while," I reminded her.

"But I'm pregnant," she said.

"So? I heard sex is good for pregnant women. Helps control the hormones."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Please?" I begged.

She laughed as she planted her lips back on mine.

_**-*Kendall's P.O.V*-**_

"He's going to ruin the band!" I said.

"He's trying to do what's right," Carlos stated. "He doesn't want to leave her with no help."

"She has Caitlynn," I snapped. "And she can get child support from Logan. She can get the help."

"You know how Logan is," he said. "He always has to do the right thing. Wouldn't you want to be there for your daughter?"

Tears welled in my eyes. Of course I want to be there for my daughter. I want nothing more than that.

But I can't.

I'll never be able to.

"Kendall," Carlos said softly," you OK?"

I hadn't realized that tears had fallen down my face.

"If there's something wrong, you can tell me," he said.

"Of course I want to be there for my daughter," I whispered, answering his earlier question. "I'd love to be there for her."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" he asked. "You have a daughter?"

"Not anymore," I said. I wiped tears off my cheek. "And I can't be there for her. Ever."

"Kendall, what are you talking about?" he repeated.

I sighed. "Remember last year when that girl Lauren from back home died in a car wreck? And I was really upset?" He nodded. "She was seven months pregnant when she died. We dated up until I left for tour. I told her I would come home for the birth of our kid, but-"

"She was pregnant with your kid?" Carlos interrupted.

"Yes. My daughter. My precious little Elizabeth. But I couldn't be there for her birth. It never happened. I can't ever be there for her."

"Kendall, I'm so sorry," he said. He patted my back.

"It's not fair," I said bitterly. "It's just not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"It's not fair that Logan gets to be with his daughter when I never even got to see mine!" I yelled. "It's not fair! I just want to hold Elizabeth in my arms and sing her to sleep when she's having nightmares. I want to hold her hand when I walk her to class on her first day of school. I want to help her through boy drama in middle school. But I won't ever get to do that! Logan will!"

I couldn't talk anymore.

"That's why you're so upset about Logan?" he asked quietly. I only nodded. "You should be happy for Logan. You remember how happy you were? Well, that's how happy Logan is. He's so excited to be a dad."

"He should be excited," I said. "It's the best feeling in the world. But I'm not happy for him."

"Why not?"

"The only reason she's pregnant is because Logan was drunk!" I answered. "She was just whoring around with a drunken celebrity. It could've been anybody! They don't deserve to be parents."

"Don't' say that," Carlos said defensively. "They're going to be great parents. Kennedy is an amazing girl. And besides, she wasn't whoring around. Logan came onto her. He told me about it."

"I don't care what he told you."

I walked to my hotel room and sat on my bed. Only one thought was running through my mind.

I have to break up Logan and Kennedy.

****Author's note:**

**Sorry for taking so long to update!**

**Ooh, there's a twist :) I honestly don't even know what made me make Kendall have a daughter… But I like it.**

**-Xoxo L**


	7. Chapter 7

_**~*Logan's P.O.V*~**_

"You're kidding, right?" I said.

"Nope," Carlos said as he sat down on Kennedy's couch. "That's why he's so pissed about you getting her pregnant."

"So the fighting between Logan and Kendall isn't all my fault?" Kennedy asked quietly.

I embraced her in a hug and gave her a small kiss. "It's not your fault at all."

"We should get going," Carlos said when he glanced at the clock. "We don't want to be late to lunch." We headed for the door. "Oh, and nothing about the whole Kendall thing. I don't know if he wanted me to tell anybody."

_**~*Kennedy's P.O.V*~**_

I could feel people staring at me as I walked into the restaurant. Logan gave my hand a soft squeeze. I looked up at him. He gave me a reassuring smile and I returned it. I heard James's voice.

"Logan!"

We both looked up. James was waving us towards the table where he and Kendall were sitting. James had a big smile on his face. Kendall looked sad… Or hurt. He was probably thinking about his daughter. I instantly frowned.

"You OK?" Logan whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," I whispered back. "I just… I feel so bad for Kendall. He looks upset."

"Don't worry about him," he said. "Just worry about us. This is our last lunch together for a while."

I frowned again. "Ugh, don't remind me. I don't want you to leave."

"You can still come on tour with me," he reminded me. "It's only noon and we don't leave until five."

"Logan, you know I can't. What if I go into labor on the bus and we're in the middle of nowhere?"

He sighed and pulled my chair out for me. I smiled at him.

"You're getting pretty big," James commented with a laugh.

"Wow, thanks so much, James," I said, laughing as well."

"When are you due?"

"In three months," I said. "March 27th, actually."

"What are your plans for Christmas?" Carlos asked.

I thought about it. "I don't know, honestly. I'll probably go with Caitlynn to her family's house."

Kendall spoke up. "Why don't you go to your parent's house?"

"I don't really get along with them," I replied. "I got emancipated from them when I turned sixteen. I moved in with Caitlynn and ended up graduating early. When they found out I was pregnant, they were pissed. They were even more pissed when they found out it was Logan's."

"They were?" Logan asked.

I nodded. "Yep. Cause it started out as a one night stand."

"You should've known I wouldn't have left you alone in this," he murmured softly.

"Took you long enough to get involved," I muttered back. He shot me a look.

"Let's order," James said, obviously noticing the tension building. I mouthed a thank you. He nodded in return.

"You're not eating much," Carlos noticed.

"I'm not really hungry," I said.

"I thought pregnant girls were like, always hungry," Kendall said.

I chuckled. "Usually I am. I guess I'm just too upset to eat."

"You need to eat some, sweetie," Logan said softly.

I shrugged. "I'm not hungry, Logan."

"Eat," he said sternly.

"No." I glared at him. "If I'm not hungry, I'm not going to eat."

"It's not healthy for the baby."

"Neither is her father leaving for five months!" I exclaimed. I got up and walked out of the restaurant. I sat on the bench. Tears started to fall down my face. The door opened and Carlos sat beside me.

"Kennedy, what's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"I d-don't know," I sniffed. "I'm just… scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I don't know if I can do this alone," I explained. "I'm due in three months and the tour isn't done until almost June. I just… I don't want him to leave."

"Hey, he'll come back to visit you before the tour is over," he said as he rubbed my back. "You don't think he'd miss the birth of his first daughter, do you?"

"What if I go into labor during a concert or an interview?"

"Then we'll get him to you as soon as possible." He gave my hand a small squeeze. "Kennedy, stop stressing over this."

The door opened. I looked up to see Logan standing in front of me. Carlos gave my hand another squeeze and went inside. Logan sat down beside me and pulled me close.

"I'm sorry," he murmured into my hair. "Please come back inside."

"I'm still not hungry," I said.

"That's fine," he said, "just come back inside. I want our last lunch together to last as long as possible."

I nodded and stood up. Logan turned me towards him and pulled me in for a kiss. He pulled away with a smile. He wiped tears off my face.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "Let's go."

Logan and I walked into the restaurant hand in hand. Some people were staring at me from my small scene before. I felt myself blush.

Logan pulled my chair out for me again. The table was quiet. The rest of lunch was awkward.

I sat on the bed in Logan's hotel room while he packed some last minute things.

"I still can't believe you're leaving," I sighed.

"If I didn't have to, I wouldn't," Logan said as he sat next to me. "I just wish you would come with me."

I rubbed his thigh. "Sweetie, you know I can't. We can still talk on the phone all the time. No matter what time of day."

"Sometimes, it'll be about 2 in the morning before I get the chance."

I shrugged. "I'll wait up for your calls."

There was a small knock at the door. Carlos opened it.

"The bus is here," he said. "Gotta get loaded."

Logan sighed sadly and put his last piece of luggage on the cart. He pushed the cart towards the door, motioning for me to follow.

"You're being really strong," Logan said softly in the elevator. He kissed my temple.

"It's taking a lot of effort," I half whispered. My lip was trembling.

"Kennedy, you don't have to pretend you're OK," he said. "I'm sure not."

I glanced up at him. I couldn't tell by his voice, but tears were falling down his face. I used my thumb to wipe his cheek.

"Logan," I mouthed. He grabbed my hand as the doors opened.

He grabbed my hands again after he loaded his stuff. "I guess this is goodbye. You have a ride?"

"Caitlynn's here," I said. "I'm gonna miss you, Logie."

"I'm going to miss you, too." He kissed me and pulled me in for a hug. The bus honked. "Bye, Kennedy."

"Goodbye, Logan."

He gave me one last kiss and got on the bus. I got to Caitlynn's car before I finally broke down crying.

****Author's note:**

**Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry it took so long to update! I didn't even realize that it had been over 2 months. I'm almost done with the next chapter so it shouldn't take that long to update!**

**Xoxo L**


	8. Chapter 8

I groaned when a noise woke me up. I hadn't been sleeping well. When I realized that the noise was my phone, I dove off the bed to grab it off the charger.

"Hello?"

The voice I had been waiting all week to hear flooded my ears.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie," Logan said tiredly. "I'm so sorry I haven't called in a while. The first week is always hectic."

"It's fine, it's fine," I said. Tears were welling up in my eyes. "I've missed your voice so much. I was actually mad that something woke me up at first, but then I realized it was you. I haven't been sleeping well."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should've waited to call."

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you called. How are things going?"

"The tour has been great so far. I just miss you. The first morning, I rolled over to kiss you when I woke up and fell off my bunk. It was kind of hard to explain the bruise on my forehead."

I laughed. "That sounds like you."

"I do have a question for you, though, Kennedy."

"Yes?"

"Well, you see." He hesitated. "I have an interview tomorrow and I'm pretty sure they're going to ask about you."

"Do… Do you not want them to know about me?" I asked.

"Oh, it's not that, I promise!" he assured me. "I just wanted to make sure you were OK with me telling people about us."

"Well, if you want to tell them."

"I do."

I smiled. Logan wanted the world to know about us.

"What are you doing today?" he asked.

"My aunt Lena called me last night," I told him. "She invited me to their house for lunch."

"Aren't your parents going to be there?"

"Nope," I said. "My parents don't go to my dad's side. Lena can't stand my father. She doesn't allow him there."

"That's good. Does she know you're pregnant?"

"I have no idea. What about you? What are your plans for today?"

"I think we're volunteering at different places," he said. "We went out yesterday and bought a bunch of toys and we're delivering them."

"Awe, you guys are so sweet."

He sighed. "I just wish you were here."

_**-*Logan's P.O.V*-**_

"I know," Kennedy said, "but all of that wouldn't be good for me."

"I know, I know. How have things been for you?"

"OK, I guess. I haven't really been sleeping well. Or eating much."

"Kennedy, you need to eat."

I could almost hear her shrug. "I'm just not hungry. I'll eat eventually. It'll get easier for me."

"That's not healthy for you or the baby."

"We've had this conversation before, Logan," she said sternly.

"Then why aren't you eating?"

"Because I miss you, Logan!" she yelled. "This is hard for me. I've never had a guy care about me as much as you do, and when I finally find one, he gets snatched away from me!"

"I haven't been snatched away, Kennedy," I said softly. "I'm still here. I'm still yours."

"I just miss you," Kennedy sniffed.

"Oh, don't cry, baby girl. Please don't cry. It's still not too late to join me. We can fly you out and-"

"I can't fly, Logan."

"What?"

"I'm not supposed to fly when I'm this far along," she explained. "I wouldn't have been able to go on tour with you, anyways."

We talked for a while.

"You should sleep, Kennedy," I mentioned. "It's almost four in Texas."

She yawned. "I'm not tired."

I started singing to her. _"Oh, I'm never, never, never as far away as it may seem. Soon we'll be together. We'll pick up right where we left off. Paris, London, Tokyo. Just one thing that I gotta do. Tuck you in every night on the phone…"_

I finished the song and her breathing got shallower.

"Kennedy?" No response. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Are you finally going to bed?" Kendall groaned.

"Oh, shut up," I retorted. "I wasn't even talking that loud."

"But you talked for like three hours," he complained. "I couldn't sleep."

"I would've gone to the back if you would've asked." I hopped off my bunk to put my phone on the charger.

"Do you really think this relationship will last?" Kendall asked suddenly.

"I hope it will," I said. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure it does."

"Logan, you can't bring a kid on the road, though," he mentioned.

"The hell I can't," I snapped. "We'll get our own bus. I won't leave her alone."

"Like you're doing now?"

"I had no choice!" I yelled. "If it wasn't for the tour, I would be in Dallas right now. I would've gotten my own apartment and Kennedy would've moved in with me. I wouldn't be on a bus!"

"How do you know the kid is even yours?"

"Kennedy is not the whore you think she is," I said through gritted teeth. "She's not a whore at all! I trust her. I know Joelle is mine. She wouldn't lie to me like that."

"You don't know that," Kendall said.

"Why are you constantly arguing with me now?" I asked. "Ever since Kennedy said she was pregnant, you always pick fights with me."

"I have my reasons," he said bitterly.

"Look. Carlos told me about Elizabeth." His face fell, but I continued. "I'm sorry. I really am. But you can't keep arguing with me like this. Kennedy thinks you hate me because of her."

"I do."

"No you don't! You hate me because I'm having a kid. You can't keep starting shit with me and Kennedy!"

"Watch me," he spat. He walked towards the back of the bus.

I sighed and climbed back in my bunk. Kendall needed to get over himself.

When I woke up, I had a text from Kennedy.

"_I'm so sorry I fell asleep on the phone last night! Merry Christmas sweetie3"_

I smiled and texted her back.

"_It's fine. You need to go to sleep. You were obviously exhausted. Merry Christmas to you, too, baby3"_

There had to be a way to see her today. I had to catch a plane.

"Hey, Ranel," I said as he got on the bus, "the guys can handle today without me, right?"

"I'm sure they can," he answered. "Why?"

I ignored his question. "So it's not anything super important?"

He shook his head and I ran to the back to grab some stuff. Kendall was still asleep. I stayed quiet and grabbed the necklace I bought Kennedy in L.A.

"Why won't you be around today?" Ranel asked.

"Because," I replied, "I'll be on a plane."

"What?"

"I'm going to Dallas to see Kennedy."


	9. Chapter 9

_**-*Kennedy's P.O.V*-**_

"You're so big!" my aunt Lena exclaimed. "I still can't believe you just told me you were pregnant."

"Sorry," I said. "I didn't really tell anybody considering the father is on tour for five months."

She dragged me towards the living room. "Anyway, it's time for presents."

"I thought presents were after dinner," I said.

"Well, it's time for _your _present." She made me face the fireplace and handed me a box. "Open!"

It was empty. I looked up at her." There's nothing in here." Her smile grew. "Is this a joke or-" I squealed when someone grabbed me by the waist. "What the-" I stopped when I turned around. "Logan?!"

"Merry Christmas, Kennedy!" Logan exclaimed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me. Tears were running freely down my face.

"I've missed you so much," I sobbed. "What are you doing here?"

"I've missed you, too. I woke up this morning and decided to fly down. I found your aunt on Facebook and planned everything."

I looked at Lena. "We wanted to surprise you," she said.

"I got you something," Logan said excitedly. He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. I gasped.

"It's so beautiful!" I exclaimed. I picked up the necklace and admired the diamond heart. "I feel so horrible for not getting you anything! I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"It's fine, baby girl," he smiled. He took the necklace and put it on me.

"Thank you so much," I whispered. "It's amazing."

"Only the best for you."

Logan pulled me into his lap when it was time for presents. I smiled when the house was filled with the laughter of my cousins. Logan stroked my hair gently and kissed my cheek. He sighed.

"It's almost time for me to go back to the airport," he whispered in my ear.

I frowned at him. "Do you really have to?"

He nodded. "I didn't even tell the guys I was leaving," he admitted. "I just kind of left."

"Logan! As much as I love what you did, you should've at least cleared it with them first."

"I know, I know."

I grabbed his chin and kiss him. "You're so cute, you know that?"

I laid my head on his chest and saw the flash of a camera.

"Lena!"

"Sorry sweetie," she said smiling. "You two are just so cute. Plus, I thought you'd want a picture to remember this."

I sighed. Logan pulled his phone out, rolled his eyes, and shoved it back in his pocket. I gave him a questioning look.

"Kendall's pissed," he explained.

"Of course he is," I muttered.

Logan made me look at him. "What he thinks doesn't matter."

"I know."

He looked at the clock. "I should probably leave now."

I grabbed my keys and sighed. "I'll take you."

"I'll drive." He took the keys.

We said goodbye to everyone and went to the car. I leaned my head on his shoulder the entire way there.

The airport was crowded. We found he was supposed to board.

"I still have about thirty minutes," Logan mentioned. He grabbed my hand. "Let's go grab some food."

_**-*Kendall's P.O.V*-**_

"You're positive she'll know who you are?" I asked.

"We dated," Daniel said. "She'll know me for sure."

"You know the plan?"

"Got it."

I gave him the money and gently pushed him towards Kennedy.

_***Kennedy's P.O.V***_

I couldn't bring myself to leave the airport. I wanted to stay there until Logan came back, but that wouldn't be any time soon.

"Kennedy?"

I looked up and my jaw dropped. "Daniel?"

"So how've you been?" he asked casually. He sat next to me.

"Good, good," I muttered. "I'm pregnant."

"Noticed," he chuckled. "Hey, um, I saw you with Logan from that one band."

"Yeah. He's kind of the father. We're k-"

"Kennedy, I'm sorry I cheated on you."

"Wha-huh-excuse me?"

"It was the biggest mistake I've ever made." He grabbed my hands. "Please give me another chance."

"Daniel, I'm flattered, but like I was trying to say, Logan and I are-"

He kissed me. It wasn't a peck. The kiss was frantic, hurried, even. I quickly pushed him away.

"Daniel, I have a boyfriend!"

I didn't wait for a response. I got up and left the airport.

_**-*Logan's P.O.V*-**_

"I miss her already," I complained when we pulled into the venue.

"You just saw her yesterday," Kendall said. "Shut up."

I sat on the couch and pouted.

"Actually, Logan, there's something I need to talk to you about," Kendall sat next to me. He pulled out his phone and showed me the screen.

"What is thi-" My jaw dropped. "This can't be real." Kennedy was kissing another guy.

"I'm sorry."

"Wait, that was at the airport," I noticed. "That was right after I left. I can't believe her!"

Kendall tried to say something, but I ignored him. I walked away and called Kennedy.

_**-*Kennedy's P.O.V*-**_

"Daniel kissed you?!" Caitlynn exclaimed.

"Yes!" I said. "I'm so glad Logan wasn't there for it. I can't believe he would do that!" My phone rang. "It's Logan."

"I'll leave you two to talk."

"Hey, babe."

"How could you kiss him?" Logan asked. His voice was thick with tears.

"What?"

"Yesterday at the airport," he said. "That guy with the black hair. You kissed him after I left."

"Logan, that's not what happened, I swear!" I protested. "He kissed me! He's my ex-"

"I think we need a break."

All the air rushed from my lungs. "Wha… What?"

"A break would be best," he said hoarsely. "I'm sorry."

"Logan," I sniffed. "Please don't."

"I'm sorry."

He hung up.

Daniel. He's dead to me. Who even took the pictures? Who showed them to Logan? I thought back to yesterday. Who was that guy Daniel started talking to when I was walking away? Tall… Blonde… Vans… I gasped.

Kendall.

Kendall set this up.

**Author's Note:**

**Um… Hi? There really is no excuse for taking so long to update especially since I've had this chapter written for a while. It's just that I've gotten into a new writing style and I don't feel like re-writing my old stories so I'm having to go back to my old style to update these and it's kind of hard(Plus I hate writing het stories now. Sorry). I'm hoping to get these stories finished soon, though, because I just really want them finished. **

**So I hope you don't hate me?**

**Sorry!**

**-LeeAnn xx**


End file.
